Infringement
Infringement is the act of using someone else's work without permission, and it can also be known as piracy, and there are several forms of infringement. It is considered a civil offence. Copyright infringement Some works are copyrighted, most notably, Disney, which their works are indeed copyrighted, and there are several methods of copyright infringement, and the copyright holder is usually the work's creator, or publisher or business where copyright has been assigned, and copyright holders invoke legal and technological measures to prevent and punish copyright infringement. Copyright holders frequently refer to infringement as theft, and in some cases, it can actually be illegal, and laws regarding copyright vary between countries, and legislators have long characterized infringement of copyright as piracy or theft, which courts inside the United States now regard as contentious. Examples * Copying material from a book into a document * Illegally downloading copyrighted movies into CD's, DVD's or flash drives * Stealing assets * Using someone's art without the person's permission Fair dealing in copyright According to the Supreme Court of Canada, it is much more only as a simple defence, it is also an integral part of the Copyright Act of Canada, providing balance, and this will apply under the act, if: # The work does not harm the company in any way # The person who made the derivative work doesn't make money out of the copyrighted work, and do not claim that the copyrighted work was theirs # The work has a specific purpose, either for research, study, education, satire, or parody. The dealing must be listed as fair as the criteria established by the Supreme Court of Canada, otherwise, it is considered a civil offense to steal works without the person's permission. Counterfeiting There is also another method of infringement, called counterfeiting, and it involves duplicating something that is authentic, with the proper intent to steal, destroy, or even replace the original for use in illegal transactions, or possibly otherwise to decieve individuals that the fake copy is the equal or greater value than the real thing, and counterfeit products are fakes or illegal replicas of the real product, with the intent of taking advantage of the greater value of the copied products, including the forgeries of currency and even documents and the imitations of clothing, shoes, and drugs, and counterfeit products will have fake company logo and brands (results in trademark infringement) and having a lower quality, and this has resulted in the deaths of thousands of people, due to accidents, poisoning, or not taking essential compounds. The counterfeiting of money is cracked down by governments worldwide, and paper money is one of the most popular product counterfeited. It is extremely prevalent in China, as copyright law isn't as strong over there, and some people also imitate and create fake documents, and in this case, it is considered fraud, and there is a process to prevent it. There are also preventative measures to stop the counterfeiting process. Plagiarism A type of infringement is plagiarism, which is copying large amounts of information from a source, then pasting the source on text, and it can also be an ethical offense, and one form of plagiarism is submitting someone's work as their own works, and in school, plagiarism is considered a very serious offense, such as a failing grade, or a suspension or expulsion, to impose detection, the act of plagiarism needs to actually be detected, including reading student work, and inconsistencies in student writing, and it can also be an offense as well. Consequences There are several consequences of infringement, including. #Having to pay damages to the holder #Spending time in jail #Being forced to have the material removed #Getting sued #Being suspended or expelled #Being told to redo the test again Infringing other people's works may be either fraud, forgery, or criminal copyright infringement. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copyright_infringement Copyright infringement * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trademark_infringement Infringement on trademarks * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counterfeit_money Counterfeit Currency * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counterfeiting Counterfeiting * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plagiarism Plagiarism Category:Academic rules